How did we end up in this game?
by MegamanRockmanfan101
Summary: Kero gets a Nintendo DS from Sakura but the two get sucked in and end up in a game called 'Megaman Zero' and they have to get out by beating the game. Can they do it? Rated T just to be safe. (I took some inspiration from Sword Art Online.)
1. Chapter 1: The possessed DS!

**AN- Well, time to make 1/2 of my dreams come true... (My other dream being able to make the video games I wanted to make, I made ****a Fanfiction about it and I'd like if you checked it out :p) Anyway, let's get on with this yo!**

* * *

><p>Kero sat down in Sakura's room eating all the sweets she left him, just like he usually would. "Mmph, I wonder where Sakura-chan is... she is late a lot of the time but not THIS late..." Kero mumbled between bites. He noticed then that there were no sweets left, "Noo! Not my candy!" he stared at the ground sadly.<p>

The so-called plush toy heard footsteps, "Kero-chan!" He turned around and noticed a cheerful brunette haired girl with emerald-green eyes in her school uniform.

"Sakura-chan! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Kero exclaimed.

Sakura looked at the clock, "HOEEE! I'VE BEEN GONE FOR HOURS!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, no kidding..." Kero replied.

"Gomen gomen!" Sakura cried. **(AN- Gomen means sorry for those who are unaware, if I start using Japanese words I'll tell you what they mean... ok?)**

Kero sighed, "Anyway, what was going on?" He asked curiously.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Sakura took a gift box out of her backpack. "For you!" She said cheerfully.

"What for?" Kero asked looking at the box.

The brunette chuckled, "No reason, just for being such a great friend!"

Kero started ripping the box open, "You kept begging me to get this for you so I did!"

"Y-you didn't!" He exclaimed looking inside the box.

Sakura chuckled, "But I did!"

"A-a Nintendo DS!" Kero exclaimed, he almost had a heart attack. "Arigatou gozaimasu!" **(Thank you in Japanese)** he cried embracing the brunette.

"No problem!" She chuckled once more.

Kero turned on the DS and started playing the game that was already in it, "Wow, you even put in the game in for me!"

"Hmm? But I didn't put anything in there..." Sakura replied confused.

"Oooh this is interesting, wait is that blood?!" Kero exclaimed.

"Blood? In a kids game? Hmm..." Sakura mumbled.

"Well it doesn't really matter because I'm not a little 5-year-old..." Kero said as he continued watching the scene.

"What's the game called?" Sakura asked.

"You don't remember?! You are the one who bought the game... geez... well it's called Megaman Zero..."

"Oh yeah... hehe..." The brunette said while sweatdropping. "A-anyway... I feel kind of hungry..." Sakura said changing the subject.

"YEAH! CHINEESE FOOD!" Kero shouted suddenly all exited.

Sakura blushed pink, Kero looked at her confused. _I wonder how Syaoran is doing in Hong Kong... _the brunette thought.

"Thinking about that kid? Huh?" Kero said interrupting her thoughts.

Sakura blush went from pink to rose, "Y-yeah..." She mumbled.

"Hey cheer, up and let's eat I'm starving!" Kero said cheerfully.

Sakura nodded returning to her cheerful self, _gee, girls switch gears quickly don't they? _Kero thought scratching his head.

Sakura noticed the DS started making weird sounds, "I-is it supposed to do that?!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Gee, how should I know?!" Kero replied with a little bit frustration in his voice.

Sakura slowly approached it _don't be scared, you have been through much worse before... you can handle it... _she thought encouraging words to herself but it was no use, she was shaking. She tried to pick the console up and shut it off but she got sucked in. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! KERO-CHAAAAAAN!" She screamed in fear.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" He cried, _hold on I'm coming for you! _he thought as he approached the possessed console, He didn't hesitate and he touched it also getting sucked in.

_Later..._

Sakura slowly opened her eyes, "K-Kero-chan..." She mumbled weakly. She suddenly heard voices, she quickly got up and noticed a blonde-haired girl wearing a pink dress who looked like she was still a teenager. "What is a normal human doing in some weird place like this? the brunette mumbled.

"Passy, if I use your power you will-" The blonde started until she was cut off.

"It's ok Ciel, I'm happy to use my power..." A small magical-looking robot replied with a smile.

"I..."

"No, you have to use my power right now or you'll be done for!" Passy replied cutting Ciel off once more.

Ciel looked up and noticed a bunch of strange blue robots each with one arm as a gun, "STAY BACK CIEL!" A man in green shouted.

"What the heck is going on?!" Sakura exclaimed, she turned her attention to an unconscious yellow plushie. "KERO-CHAN!" She cried.

"Food..." Kero mumbled as his eyes slowly opened.

"KERO-CHAN YOUR OK!" Sakura cried hugging the yellow plushie.

"S-Sakura I c-can't breath!" Kero struggled to reply.

"Gomen!" She exclaimed letting Kero out of her tight hold.

"It's ok... anyway where are we?" Kero asked confused.

Sakura shrugged, just then she suddenly remembered. "OH! We were sucked into your new DS!" Sakura replied.

"Oh yeah..." Kero mumbled.

Sakura turned her attention to the OTHER scene, "Milan what are you doing?!" Ciel exclaimed.

"Protecting you! Stay back, I'm going to take them on!"

"B-but!" The blonde started until she was cut off.

"We have no time to argue-" The man started until he was shot and killed.

"MILAN!" Ciel cried, her eyes started watering. She gazed at the dead man who was covered in blood. "No..." She mumbled sadly and quietly.

"OH NO! I HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!" Sakura cried as she attempted to go after the blue robots who had killed Milan.

"NO! GET DOWN!" Kero shouted.

"B-but Kero-chan..." Sakura started until Kero cut her off.

"It's to dangerous!" Kero replied.

"I'm a Cardcaptor! I can handle this!" She exclaimed.

"No, I won't allow you!" Kero said as he grabbed the brunette by the arm.

"Kero let go!" Sakura demanded.

"No! Never!" Kero replied.

Sakura groaned and sat down, "But something has to be done..." She mumbled.

"Ciel..." Passy said.

Ciel didn't answer, she just sobbed. "CIEL!" Passy shouted.

"Hmm...?" Ciel mumbled startled as she looked up.

"Use my power! Now!" Passy ordered.

"But Passy... I don't want to lose you!" She cried.

"No, you have to!" Passy replied.

Ciel noticed the blue robots were getting even closer, "I guess I have no choice..." She sighed in a depressed tone. She started to use the power of the Cyber Elf.

"PASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" She shouted.

Sakura noticed the she was using Passy on a red man... who looked like he was damaged badly and was asleep. She was surrounded by a white light.

"Cover your eyes!" Sakura exclaimed.

When the light faded Kero noticed a red man with long golden blonde hair blowing in the wind, "Who is that?!" Kero exclaimed.

Sakura slowly uncovered her eyes, "Hmm?" She mumbled.

"He's awakened..." Ciel said almost speechless.

"..." The red man was silent.

"Zero... help me please..." Ciel asked in a begging tone of voice.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- MWAHAHAHA I'M SOO EVIL! HAHAHAHA! Anyway, stay tuned even though no one will probably review this... DX please review I appreciate it more than you know.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Sakura is missing

**AN- Welp, chappie 2! Hope ya enjoy :)!**

* * *

><p>Tomoyo skipped down the snow-covered sidewalk saying "It's winter break!" Cheerfully over and over again. "I can't wait to film Sakura-chan with the new outfits I made for her!" She said with a twirl.<p>

Tomoyo knocked on the door, there was no answer. "Sakura-chan! It's me!" She called while knocking once more, still no answer. _I wonder why her brother or her father aren't answering... _she thought confused. The raven chuckled all of a sudden, "Oh, I get it maybe they are all sleeping in... I guess I'll have to come back later..." She said to herself as she left.

* * *

><p>Zero shot the blue robots with the gun he picked up, Ciel gasped. "Thank you..." She said in a faint voice.<p>

Zero nodded and signaled her to follow him, the blonde nodded "Ok!" and the two ran off.

"Well... what should we do now?" Sakura asked Kero.

"I think we should follow them, it's probably the only option..." Kero replied.

The two started to follow the other two, until Sakura noticed tons of enemies. "HOEEE! What do we do?!" She exclaimed.

"Use one of the cards, remember?!" Kero exclaimed.

Sakura sweatdropped, "O-oh yeah..." She turned her key into a scepture. "FLY!" The brunette shouted as she grew wings and started flying.

The enemies, however, started shooting at her. "HOOEEEEE! A-are you sure this is the first level?!" The brunette cried.

"Positive, this is the intro stage... it's just weird when YOU are in the game..." Kero replied.

_Later..._

"Oh no... dead end..." Ciel mumbled between breaths.

"..." Zero was silent.

"Shall we go back?" Zero shrugged in answer.

Suddenly the area beneath them collapsed, "AAAH!" Ciel screamed. Zero rushed over and carried her as they fell, after they reached the ground the blonde let go of Ciel. "T-thank you so much..." Ciel said shyly, Zero just nodded.

"Hmm... this seems to be a historic lab from probably millions of years ago..." Ciel stated, "Wow... this is amazing... right Zero?" She rambled looking amazed at the historic beauty before her.

Zero just shrugged until he heard something, "Stay back!" He ordered.

"Wha-" Ciel started until a giant mechanical hand grabbed her and pulled her away, "AAAHHHH!" She cried once more.

"Grr..." Zero mumbled chasing after the hand leading him to a box-shaped room. _This feels familiar... _he thought.

_Meanwhile..._

"I think we made it to the end..." Sakura mumbled faintly.

"Yes, I think so... but there is a boss coming up..." Kero replied in a tired-ish tone of voice. "Ugh... I'm hungry!" The plush toy complained.

"WHAT?! A BOSS?! NOOOOO! I DON'T WANT TO FIGHT A BOSS!" She cried.

Kero sweatdropped, "This boss is for babies... even a 6 year old can beat it..." **(AN- I first played MMZ when I was 6 soo yeah...)  
><strong>

"How do you know that?" Sakura asked suspiciously.

"It's a tradition in every Rockman game from the X series and above..." Kero stated like a know-it-all.

"Well, I didn't know gee..." Sakura replied sweatdropping.

The two ran off to the box-shaped room, and what they noticed made the brunettes jaw drop. A giant Golem holding a blonde-haired girl and the red man with golden blonde locks from before.

"HOOEEE! THAT THING IS HUGE!" The brunette exclaimed.

"Most intro bosses are weak though..." Kero stated.

"MOST?!"

"Err... I dunno really but the ones I have fought... are pretty weak..." Kero added.

Sakura sweatdropped, suddenly a giant door closed behind them. "HOEEEE! LET ME OUT OF HERE PLEASE!" The brunette panicked.

Kero walked up to the brunette and slapped her across the face, "GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF SAKURA-CHAN!" Kero shouted like a sergeant.

"G-gomen..." Sakura mumbled.

Kero sweatdropped, "It's ok... just defeat the Golem thing..."

The Cardcaptor nodded, just then Zero turned around. "Hmm?" He mumbled.

"H-hi..." Sakura mumbled shyly.

"What's a kid like you doing here? You should be at home..." Zero asked suspiciously.

Sakura sweatdropped, "W-well uhh..."

"Sakura-chan I don't really think it matters here..." Kero whispered.

"W-well I-I'm" The brunette started until the Golem fired a green laser. "HOEEEEEEE!" She cried.

"SAKURA-CHAN USE THE JUMP CARD!" Kero shouted.

Sakura nodded, "JUMP!" She shouted as she jumped up dodging the green laser.

"Phew..." Kero sighed.

"Ugh... oww..." Zero mumbled.

"Are you ok sir?!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I'm just fine..." The blonde mumbled. He raised the gun he had and shot little bullets at the giant Golem. They did no damage whatsoever.

"Oh no! W-what should we do?!" Sakura exclaimed.

"ZERO..." A familiar voice said.

Zero looked around the room, "W-who are you?!" He exclaimed.

"THERE IS NO TIME FOR THAT, YOU MUST SAVE HER..." The voice replied.

"B-but I don't have any... useful... weapons..." Zero said through panting.

"USE THIS!" The voice said, a familiar Z-saber appeared on the ground.

"T-thank you..." Zero mumbled as he picked up the Z-saber and slashed the giant Golem with it. A few seconds later it exploded.

"HOEEEEEEE!" Sakura cried.

"Get behind me!" Zero ordered as he used his Z-saber to shield everyone from the explosion.

Sakura gasped, "H-how... what?!" She mumbled and rambled at the same time.

When the explosion ended Ciel stood there for a second but lost her balance, Zero rushed over and stopped her from falling. The blonde blushed a very light pink.

"Hmm?" Zero asked confused.

Ciel's blush faded away, "N-nothing!" She exclaimed sweatdropping.

Zero helped her stand up again, "Are you ok?" He asked a little concerned.

"Yes, thank you so much Zero... you saved my life..." Ciel said greatfully.

Zero smiled slightly, "No problem..." His face returned to serious just then. "But who am I? And why am I here?" The golden blonde asked confused.

"Well... I'll tell you when we get back to the resistance base..." Ciel replied.

"Resistance base?" Zero asked confused.

"Yeah, my name is Ciel... and I'm a scientist..." Ciel explained.

"Oh..." Zero replied.

"Hey... u-umm where are we?" Sakura asked shyly.

"We are in an old abandoned science lab... I've never seen such an amazing sight..." The blonde explained. "What's your name?" She asked with a sweet and cheerful smile.

"M-my name is Sakura Kinomoto... and I am a Cardcaptor back where I come from..." Sakura explained still a little shy.

"You can call me Ciel!" Ciel replied cheerfully.

The brunette smiled, "Ok!" she said cheerfully.

"My name is Kerberos... but..." Kero started. Sakura chuckled, "I go by Kero most the time..." The plush toy replied with a sweatdrop.

"Nice to meet you both, follow us to the resistance base... you two look like you need some shelter..." Ciel stated.

"A-arigatou!" Sakura and Kero both said in unison.

_I guess I have to come... maybe I can find out more about myself... _Zero thought.

"Follow me into that blue door right there!" Ciel instructed as she entered the door, Everyone else followed.

"We are in luck the transerver still works!" Ciel said as she sighed in relief.

"Eww... what am I standing in?!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I think that's mud or something... dunno..." Kero mumbled.

"HOEEEE!" The brunette cried.

"It's ok, just step on the transerver and we will be transported back..." Ciel explained.

Sakura rushed to the transerver and quickly transported herself back, "GAAH WAIT FOR MEE!" Kero exclaimed as he also transported himself back.

"Zero, aren't you going to?" Ciel asked.

"Yeah..." Zero replied as he stepped on the transerver and transported himself back.

Ciel smiled before she also transported herself back.

_Later..._

"Woah..." Sakura mumbled.

"Welcome to the resistance base!" Ciel said cheerfully. Her face went to serious all of a sudden, "Zero I need to talk to you about something..."

"Hmm?" Zero replied confused.

"Please follow me..." Ciel said leading the way, Zero just nodded and cluelessly followed her.

_Later..._

"Zero, you see.. umm... well..." The blonde rambled.

Zero tilted his head in confusion, "What?"

"W-we need your help...!" Ciel said with slight hesitation.

Zero was silent for a moment, "I.. I guess I'll help... I mean you saved me after all so I guess..." Zero rambled.

"Thank you so much... thank the above..." Ciel said in a faint voice.

Sakura suddenly burst into the room, "I want to help to!" She said in a very serious tone of voice.

"Are you sure?!" Ciel exclaimed.

"Yes..." Sakura replied sure of herself.

Ciel just nodded her head, "Ok... I need you two to do something..."

"Hmm?" Sakura and Zero both said in unison.

"I need you two to destroy the disposal center... you see... countless Reploids are being desposed of as we speak and we NEED you to destroy it... please..." Ciel explained.

"Reploids?" Sakura asked confused.

"Reploids are next gen robots created by Dr Cain, based off the design of the famous Rockman X..." Ciel explained.

Zero's eyes widened when he heard that name, "X...?"

"Yes, X... the legendary hero... you two fought side by side... but now things have gone horribly wrong..." Ciel said in a sad tone of voice.

"Oh my..." Sakura commented.

"It's awful..." Ciel said sadly in a faint voice. "But anyway... I need you to destroy the disposal center... will you do it?" The blonde said changing the subject.

"Yes!" Zero and Sakura both replied in unison.

_I want to meet this 'X'... _Zero thought.

_Later..._

"Zero, Sakura, can you hear me?" Ciel called from the transceiver. "If you keep on moving ahead you will reach the disposal center... good luck..." Ciel said with hope in her voice.

"We can do this, right Zero-san?" Sakura said with courage in her voice.

"Yea..." _I don't really want to hurt this little girls feelings by saying I'm not sure..._

Sakura smiled cheerfully, "Let's go!"

_Meanwhile..._

"Sakura-chan?! Please open up..." Tomoyo said in a begging tone of voice, There was still no answer.

"HEEEEY!" A familiar voice shouted, the raven turned around to see two cousins standing next to each other not to distant away from her.

"MEILIN-CHAN! LI-KUN!" The raven cried. "What are you two doing here?! I thought you were in Hong Kong!"

"Well..." Meilin started, Syaoran blushed rose red.

Tomoyo chuckled, "Oh I see, you wanted to see Sakura-chan didn't you?"

"Y-yea... A-anyway..." Syaoran said trying to change the subject.

"So, what's going on?" Meilin asked.

"Well, I've been trying to get Sakura-chan to answer the door but... she hasn't answered my calls or anything..." Tomoyo explained sadly.

"KINOMOTO-SAAAAN!" Meilin shouted very loudly.

"Hey, maybe she is sleeping in you know...?" Syaoran stated.

Tomoyo shook her head, "No, it's 3 o clock PM... she's usually up by now... somthing must have happened to her..."

"Alright, step aside!" Meilin ordered.

"Why?" Her cousin asked.

And in the blink of an eyes the Chinese girl had broken down the door, Tomoyo sweatdropped "Umm.. uhh..."

"Come on let's go!" Meilin said as she rushed inside.

Tomoyo shrugged and followed her, _that girl... _Syaoran thought as he facepalmed.

_Later..._

Sakura stop dead in her trail, "H-how... many... more enemies to go..." Sakura said in a faint voice.

"We're close, very close... the boss is behind that door..." Zero replied in a serious tone.

"I feel... tired..." Sakura complained.

"Come on let's go!" Zero ordered as he entered the boss room.

The brunette groaned as she moved on, "Welcome, I see you have made it this far..." The boss said with a devilish smirk.

"Who the heck are you?!" Sakura said in an unfriendly tone.

The boss chuckled, "My name is Aztec Falcon, let me throw you in the garbage now!"

Zero could hear calls for help, "Let them go!" The golden blonde demanded.

"You gotta get through me first!" Aztec falcon replied as his life bar filled up, "Let's do this!"

"FIREY!" Sakura shouted as the FIREY card did it's job and attacked the boss.

He wasn't damaged one bit, "You fool, I'm immune to fire! And uh-oh, you better defeat me or those helpless Mavericks are done for!"

Sakura looked down and noticed the spikes were going to crush the innocent Reploids, "HOEEE!" The brunette exclaimed. "ZERO-SAN WE HAVE TO HELP THEM!" She cried.

"I know..." Zero replied faintly.

Aztec Falcon shot some electric weapon at the brunette which hurt her a lot, "Ow..." She mumbled faintly.

"Grr, not ok!" Zero mumbled in an unfriendly tone, the golden blonde triple-slashed the boss out of nowhere.

"HOEE! HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!" The brunette exclaimed.

"YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME!" Aztec Falcon shouted as he exploded.

"Get behind me!" Zero ordered as he used his Z-saber to shield the fire from getting to Sakura. "H-how did I do all that?!" Zero mumbled as he stared at his Z-saber.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Welp, thats all for now :D hope ya enjoyed!<strong>


End file.
